


Out in the Open With Nowhere to Go

by TheFoundingFuckups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Alexander Hamilton, Alpha! Alexander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jamilton can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, M/M, Omega! Thomas, Omegaverse, One-Shot, most likely romantic tho, omega thomas jefferson, peter jefferson’s A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/pseuds/TheFoundingFuckups
Summary: Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson might not be the alpha he says he is, and no one ever needs to find out about that.The thing is... they do.





	Out in the Open With Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be updating And Then There Were Three? Yes.
> 
> What am I doing instead? This.

Thomas was completely and utterly screwed.

The one thing that had been drilled into his head since he was three years old was to never forget his scent blockers.

And what had he done?

_Forgotten his scent blockers._

The little pills had been a part of his life for twenty four years now and he had somehow forgotten to refill his prescription. This morning, he had dragged his sorry ass out of bed, trudged into the bathroom, turned the pill bottle upside down, _and nothing had come out_. This was the one thing he was _never_  allowed to let anyone know, and he had a damn presentation today. In front of the entire Cabinet of the United States.

And the entire Cabinet was comprised of alphas.

And _Hamilton_  was an alpha.

God, he would just have to pray that the blockers didn’t wear off during the presentation. He would just have to hope that they took a long time to wear off. He quite honestly didn’t know how long it took for them to wear off. He’d been taking them since he was three, and had never missed a dose.

Everyone thought the Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson was a goddamn alpha, and everyone was about to be proved wrong.

Thomas made it through the first three hours of the day without a hitch. The scent blockers weren’t wearing off at all. Everything was fine. Everything was okay. He could do this.

Thomes took a deep breath and walked into the room where he was giving his presentation. No one else was there yet. Good. He always made sure to get there a little early, so he could set up and get his nerves under control, and right now, his nerves needed a lot of extra control.

However, as soon as he started pulling his things out of his briefcase, Hamilton stumbled into the room, holding a cup of coffee and looking like a goddamn mess. He had his usual designer bags under his eyes, and though he was wearing a (somewhat wrinkled) suit, his hair was pulled up into the messiest bun Thomas had ever seen. The actual, real life, _true_  alpha noticed Thomas looking and his lip curled up into a sneer as he collapsed into his seat at the table.

”You want something, asshole?” He grumbled and Thomas shook his head a little too quickly, avoiding eye contact at all cost. He could practically feel Hamilton raise his eyebrow at the lack of Thomas’s usual response. Yes, Thomas would very much have liked to flip Hamilton off and make a comment about how nice the eye bags he bought from Dolce and Gabbana looked under his eyes, but he couldn’t risk it. His mind was running at a million miles per hour and he couldn’t think straight, anyway. 

The rest of the cabinet members gradually filed in and sat down, all of them looking more put together than Hamilton. Not that that was a new phenomenon.

Washington eventually stood up and cleared his throat, and the quiet small talk ceased. All eyes turned to the president as he began the meeting with a long talk about Puerto Rico and how they were planning to get the island’s power back online. Thomas noted that Hamilton looked particularly interested; that is, until Washington mentioned that the plan would be presented by Thomas.

Washington sat back down and Thomas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He stood up and walked to the projector so he could present, forcing himself to feign his usual aura of confidence. Which also usually happened to be fake.

”Thank you for introducing me, Mr. President. As the Secretary of State, it is my duty to take care of such issues as these, and-“

There it was.

A slight yet unmistakable scent of _omega_  wafted into the air, and its effects were all too noticeable. Thomas’s blood ran cold as Washington’s nostrils flared and as Hamilton blinked in confusion and as Adams shifted slightly in his seat but no one seemed to trace the scent back to him. It wasn’t noticeable enough.

Not yet.

Thomas just had to finish the presentation. That’s all he had to do. He just had to get it over with. He took a deep breath and began again, hoping no one would notice how badly his hands were shaking.

”A-and the fact that one of our country’s territories is without any power at all is definitely an issue that - um, that must be addressed. Now-“

He could try to play it off. If he played it off like he too was being affected by the scent, like he was just a regular old alpha being affected by an unexpected wave of _omega_  scent, then it would be okay. It wasn’t like he was in heat or anything. None of the cabinet members seemed particularly _aroused_ , just a little bit surprised that the scent of an unknown omega had somehow found its way into an all-alpha Cabinet.

Or so they thought.

”Now the way for us to go is t-to do everything we can-“

It was getting _stronger_. With every minute, the scent was getting stronger, practically dripping from Thomas’s glands in a way that it had _never done before_. It was socially acceptable for alphas to go on scent blockers because some alphas just weren’t comfortable with their scent and that was alright but Thomas had never heard of an omega going on them. He had no idea how to _deal_  with this. When you were on blockers, you just smelled like... nothing. Thomas had smelled like nothing for twenty four years, and now all of a sudden he was realizing what he actually smelled like for the first time.

It was _overwhelming_. 

Thomas felt his shoulders hunching in and his throat start to close as all the alphas started to glance around nervously for the source of the sudden invading scent. No. This couldn’t be happening to him. Not _now_. 

No one else seemed to have realized yet, but then Hamilton stiffened and turned and _stared_  at him with wide eyes that practically screamed _you’re an omega?_

Thomas had to get out of here.

He dropped the clicker for the projector and _ran_.

He heard the president call his name through the haze in his mind, and he heard someone stand up, but then he was slamming the door shut behind him and making a break for the bathroom and locking himself in a stall and slamming his head against the wall of said stall.

He was a fucking _idiot_.

Why the fuck had he come into work today? Why couldn’t he have just taken a sick day, waited until his prescription had arrived? _Why hadn’t he done something differently?_

But he hadn’t.

And now everyone knew.

The door to the bathroom opened and Thomas ignored it. Whoever it was could piss in peace. They didn’t have to hear him struggling not to cry.

”Jefferson?”

 _Fucking HELL_.

”Fuck _off_ , Hamilton, I don’t need to hear a d-damn word out of your mouth right now, I don’t want your _pity_ -“

“I brought blockers.”

...what the hell?

Why would _Hamilton_ bring Thomas blockers? Hamilton didn’t use blockers, at least to Thomas’s knowledge. As if he was answering Thomas’s question, or maybe he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, Hamilton spoke again.

”I got them from Lafayette, he’s my roommate and all, not that we _need_  to live together but it’s always fun and huge houses get boring on their own and so I just ran home really quick and got them for you-“

Well shit. Thomas had been holed up in the bathroom for longer than he had initially thought.

”...why?” Thomas breathed, more than a little apprehensive. Was Hamilton trying to poison him? Hamilton was probably trying to poison him.

”I’m not trying to poison you.”

There goes that theory.

”I just figured... you know, that maybe you’d want them.” Hamilton finished a little awkwardly. There was a painful silence for a long moment until Thomas finally pushed the stall door open, stepping out. He never tore his gaze away from the tiled floor, too ashamed to do so.

Alexander held out the pill bottle, and Thomas took it. He mumbled his thanks and opened the bottle, pouring two small pills into his hand and downing them dry. 

Another awkward silence.

”So... are we just supposed to wait it out until it stops?” Alexander asked, shifting his weight back and forth. Thomas merely shrugged because he didn’t really know _anything_  about this. At all.

”Dunno. I haven’t actually been off of the blockers since I was three.” He mumbled and Alexander turned to look at him incredulously. 

“Since you were three?! Who the fuck forced you to go on blockers at _three_?!” He exclaimed and Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. He’d never had to explain this before. No one had ever asked. No one had ever _known_.

”Um, I grew up in the south, in a very very rich family, and my dad - well, uh, when he found out his firstborn son was an _omega_ , he... didn’t really approve. Thought if word got out that the Jeffersons had had an omega, his name would be ruined. So I didn’t make any ‘public appearances’, as he called them, until I was three, because that was when he deemed me old enough to swallow pills. I didn’t leave Monticello for three years, and to this day, no one outside of my parents and my older sisters knows I’m an omega. Not even my younger siblings know.” Thomas explained quietly, still finding the tile patterns on the floor remarkably interesting. Alexander just stared, mostly in disbelief.

”That is the most fucked up thing I have ever heard.” He finally stated and Thomas quietly snorted, a half-smile on his face.

”Yeah. Just a little bit.” He agreed, finally looking up and wow, Alexander actually looked... not hostile. That was a first.

It didn’t look half bad on the midget of an alpha. 

“I should... probably go back into the meeting room. I’ll finish your presentation for you.” Alexander finally said and Thomas snapped out of his mini-trance, nodding too quickly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that works.” He mumbled in agreement, finally managing a real smile, one that he _meant_. 

Thomas didn’t catch Alexander staring at that smile for just a second too long.

”A-and... if you ever want someone to stand behind you with the press and shit, um, just come find me.” Alexander quietly offered, a little awkwardly. Thomas didn’t think Alexander knew how to be _not_  awkward. Not unless he was fighting with someone.

”Thank you.” Thomas answered, biting his lip to try and stop his grin from getting any wider. 

Alexander noticed that too.

The tiny alpha swallowed hard and nodded up at Thomas before turning and quickly exiting the bathroom. Thomas waited for the blockers to kick in before leaving the bathroom half an hour later.

The press had probably already gotten a hold of this. Lord knows they’d have a field day with it.

But hey, even if they did... at least one person had his back.

At least he had Alexander.

And that was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I really just love the concept of Thomas being a secret omega?? Idk man it just Fits
> 
> Currently this little thing that just popped out of my brain is a one shot, but if people want it, I COULD write a continuation of this from Alex’s point of view instead????? Idk. I’m considering it Let me know.
> 
> (Plz comment, feedback and constructive criticism is what keeps me alive)


End file.
